Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.55 \times -10\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.55 = -\dfrac{5}{10} = -\dfrac{11}{20} $ $ -10\% = -\dfrac{10}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} } = \dfrac{-11 \times -1 } {20 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{11}{20} \times -\dfrac{1}{10} } = \dfrac{11}{200} $